


Dark Path

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Fic scritta durante l'attesa per la 3B. Ispirata da una foto postata da Jane Espenson su twitter (foto in cui si vedeva una lavagnetta con su scritto "dark path") e dagli spoiler sul fatto che Rumple sarebbe stato sotto il controllo di Zelena.All'epoca provai a immaginare una storyline piuttosto oscura per i Rumbelle, anche se ero ben consapevole che nulla del genere sarebbe mai accaduto nello show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic, come molti altri dei miei primi lavori, è stata il mio primo tentativo di confrontarmi con un certo genere di One Shot; nello specifico, era la prima volta che provavo a scrivere i Rumbelle in una versione più "dark" e, se vogliamo, anche "sensuale". Sì, il risultato probabilmente non è ottimale, ma da qualche parte dovevo pur cominciare. Chissà, magari qualcosa di buono in questa fic c'è.

Belle stava sistemando gli ultimi libri, pronta a chiudere la biblioteca, eppure la sua mente era altrove: aveva scoperto che Rumple era vivo ma sotto il controllo della Strega e, cosa peggiore, non ricordava nulla né di lei né di Bae. Era pronta a combattere per salvarlo, tuttavia era incredibilmente scoraggiata: era mai possibile che ogni volta qualcuno o qualcosa cercasse di tenerli lontani? Li rivedeva in continuazione nella sua mente, lo sguardo soddisfatto e manipolatore di lei e quello servile di lui, e ogni volta sentiva la rabbia e la disperazione salire sempre di più, come due serpenti che si avvolgessero sempre più stretti intorno al suo cuore.

Anche se era persa nei suoi pensieri, si accorse immediatamente dello strano fruscio alle sue spalle; si girò appena in tempo per vedere una nube viola che si diradava, scoprendo il viso di… Rumplestiltskin.

"Finalmente riesco a parlarti, dearie."

"Rumple, ma cosa… come…" Per un attimo Belle volle credere che fosse davvero lui, che avesse recuperato la memoria, ma poi si rese conto che il tono di voce era quello canzonatorio e beffardo dell'Oscuro, che nei suoi occhi non brillava la luce calda che riservava solo a lei e al figlio, ma la pazzia del folletto.

"Sarò diretto con te, dearie: tu mi piaci." Lo disse senza esitazioni, senza aspettare una sua risposta. Le si avvicinò e lei si ritrasse, fino a urtare uno scaffale con la schiena. Non capiva cosa stava succedendo, ma sentiva che c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.

"Finora quella strega mi ha controllato a suo piacimento e la cosa comincia a stufarmi; se tu mi dessi una mano, però, potrei riprendermi il pugnale e allora saremmo liberi di fare quello che vogliamo.”

Rumplestiltskin si fece ancora più vicino e le afferrò i polsi, poi affondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, parlando contro la sua pelle. "Tu sei speciale, mi hai colpito dal primo istante, e una volta ottenuto il pugnale nulla potrà più fermarci, potremo stare insieme per sempre.”

Belle non riusciva più a pensare chiaramente e quando lui iniziò a baciarle il collo capì che la situazione le stava decisamente sfuggendo di mano.

"Rumple, fermati, non sei in te…”

A dire il vero, quella che in quel momento si sentiva più estranea da se stessa era lei. Cosa stava facendo? Doveva allontanarlo, non era veramente lui… però le labbra erano le sue, l'odore che la stava inebriando era il suo, ed essergli di nuovo così vicina dopo tanto tempo era come rinascere, era un momento che aveva aspettato troppo per pretendere che il suo cervello riuscisse a ragionare. Adesso capiva come doveva essersi sentito quando aveva visto Lacey. In quel momento Gold, o Rumplestiltskin, o chiunque fosse in quell'istante, passò dal collo alla bocca e Belle non riuscì più a resistere: si oppose ancora per qualche secondo e poi rispose al bacio, sapendo che era sbagliato ma non riuscendo ad evitarlo. No, non era vero, lei non _voleva_ evitarlo. Sapeva che la strega se lo era portato a letto e adesso lei se lo sarebbe ripreso, perché Rumple era suo, solo _suo._ La presa sui polsi si allentò e lei gli affondò le mani nei capelli, mentre le dita di lui cominciavano a percorrere il suo corpo, forse più rudemente di un tempo ma riuscendo a provocarle le stesse sensazioni, finché non cominciarono ad armeggiare con i bottoni della camicetta.

"Andiamo al piano di sopra, c'è il mio appartamento.” 

Appartamento che le aveva regalato lui, ma in quel momento ricordarlo le avrebbe solo fatto male, perché dell'uomo gentile che gliene aveva fatto dono non era rimasta che un'ombra, un'ombra a cui lei, però, si stava aggrappando con tutte le sue forze. Era stufa di stare lontana da lui, di piangere e di vedere i loro sforzi per stare insieme mandati in fumo; stavolta se lo sarebbe tenuto stretto, a qualunque costo e in qualunque modo.

Quasi senza che se ne fosse accorta, la rabbia, la tristezza e la disperazione avevano iniziato a trascinarla nel baratro da cui lei aveva sempre cercato di farlo uscire.

"Hai detto che potremo stare insieme per sempre. Lo pensi davvero?" Seminuda, in piedi fra le sue braccia, smise di baciarlo solo per il tempo strettamente necessario a formulare la domanda.

"Ma certo, dearie, ma certo."

Perché anche il fondo del baratro le andava bene se poteva stare con lui.


End file.
